winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Spotlight
This is the sixth song in the Winx Club in Concert soundtrack. Lyrics Italian Winx Club, Winx Club È una vita da star Quando sorridi (Yeah) Tutto sillumina (J'adore ça) Come in una favola Il mondo appartiene a noi Ogni giorno è un po speciale Basta un po di buonumore Per chi ha la gioia dentro al cuore Non cè niente di impossibile (Impossibile) Solo tu mi sai capire Non hai bisogno di parole Con quel sorriso irresistibile Tu sei il mio raggio di sole Bella più che mai Winx Club Dai vieni con noi La festa inizia già Unavventura che non finirà Per le ragazze del Winx Club, Winx Club È una vita da star Quando sorridi (Yeah) Tutto sillumina (J'adore ça) Come in una favola Il mondo appartiene a te Oh-ooh La vita è tua non aspettare Apri la mente, ascolta il cuore Adesso guarda nello specchio Nessuno al mondo è come te Mi piace ridere e scherzare Far sorridere la gente Vivo la mia vita al massimo Risplendere è naturale Winx Club Dai vieni con noi La festa inizia già Unavventura che non finirà (Non finirà) Per le ragazze del Winx Club (Winx Club) È una vita da star Quando sorridi Tutto sillumina Come in una favola Winx Club, Winx Club Dai vieni con noi La festa inizia già Unavventura che non finirà Siamo noi le ragazze del Winx Club È una vita da star Quando sorridi Il mondo appartiene a te Come in una favola English Winx Club, Winx Club Is so out of sight And when you're happy (Yeah) You make everyone feel good (I feel good) They can't take their eyes off of you 'Cause beauty comes from inside There's something in the air today That makes me wanna tell the whole world Life is meant to be big fun Let's make this day a very special one (Special one) I know exactly how you're feelin' Your heart is safe with me, you know it I'm here for you 'cause you're my best friend You know I will always keep your secrets Let me see your smile Winx Club, Winx Club And life is a ball So get on top of it Take a walk in the sky and feel fine It's a fabulous life under the spotlight You're so out of sight And when you're happy You make everyone feel good They can't take their eyes off of you 'Cause beauty comes from inside Me and my girls are gonna party It's fun to be a little crazy It feels so good to be independent To live each moment to the max Let the sunshine into your heart Think positive and catch the moment Anything you've ever dreamt of Can happen when you really want it Winx Club, Winx Club And life is a ball So get on top of it Take a walk in the sky and feel fine It's a fabulous life under the spotlight You're so out of sight And when you're happy You make everyone feel good Believe me when I say Winx Club, Winx Club When life is a ball So get on top of it Take a walk in the sky and feel fine It's a fabulous life under the spotlight You're so out of sight And when you're happy You make everyone feel good Believe me when I say We're stars French Winx Club, Winx Club C'est une vraie vie de star Et si tu souris (Yeah) Tout s'illuminera (J'adore ça) C'est comme dans un beau rêve Le monde nous appartient Chaque jour est un peu spécial Il suffit d'un peu de bonne humeur Pour celui qui a la joie au coeur Rien au monde n'est impossible (Impossible) Mais toi seule tu peux me comprendre Tu n'as pas besoin de m'expliquer Avec ton sourire irrésistible Tu es mon rayon de soleil De plus en plus belle Winx Club Allez viens suis-nous La fête commence déjà L'aventure qui ne s'arrêtera pas Pour nous les filles du Winx Club (Winx Club) C'est une vraie vie de star Et si tu souris (Yeah) Tout s'illuminera (J'adore ça) C'est comme dans un beau rêve Le monde t'appartient Ta vie c'est la tienne, surtout n'attends pas Écoute ton coeur et ouvre les yeux Maintenant regarde dans le miroir Personne au monde ne te ressemble Ça m'plait de rire et de plaisanter De donner à tous le sourire Je vis ma vie au maximum Tous les jours moi je rayonne Winx Club Allez viens avec nous La fête commence déjà L'aventure qui ne s'arrêtera pas (S'arrêtera pas) Pour nous les filles du Winx Club (Winx Club) C'est une vraie vie de star Et si tu souris Tout s'illuminera (Parce que j'aime ça être avec toi) C'est comme dans un beau rêve Winx Club (Winx Club) Allez viens avec nous La fête commence déjà L'aventure qui ne s'arrêtera pas Pour nous les filles du Winx Club C'est une vraie vie de star Et si tu souris Tout s'illuminera C'est comme dans un beau rêve Winx Club left|350px|Italian right|350px|English Category:Songs Category:Winx Club in Concerto Category:Winx Club Category:Stella